Snow Day
by aislara
Summary: Part of the Advent Drabble Challenge.  Prompt 'Snow'.  SG1 finds themselves snowed in.


Part of the S/D Advent Drabble Challenge. Prompt 'Snow'.

Takes place at any point that SG-1 consists of Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Mitchell, Vala.

No spoilers.

When negotiations with the Albionian dignitaries dragged on to the late evening, it had been a simple matter for SG-1 to receive permission from the SGC to delay their return until the following morning. After all the gate was almost ten miles from their current position, and thanks to their hosts' late 19th century equivalent technology, a long 'car' ride away. Although they had discovered the wonders of 'horseless carriages', know here as steamers, their design did not include headlights or shocks or even enclosed seating for that matter. A nighttime journey was deemed too perilous, especially as the temperature was dropping. SG-1 instead found themselves spending a companionable evening with their hosts in their 'cottage' which turned out to be a three hundred plus room villa.

Lord Galawyn, their congenial host had insisted on serving them a 'simple supper' consisting of seven courses, and as many types of wine. After dinner he had insisted on the team sampling the local moonshine. The hour was going on midnight when the team wearily, though not soberly, sought the beds their host had offered them. With a two serving boys lighting their way they journeyed, through the lengthy corridors. The housekeeper, who accompanied them on their journey apologized profusely that they only had such small chambers to offer them on such short notice. Sam shook her head as she entered the 'small' chamber that had been allocated for her use. A room so 'small' that the entirety of the gateroom would fit in without too much trouble. Vala had been provided with a similar room and the two were connected by a small sitting room between them. The males members of the team had been escorted to the 'bachelor' quarters, which apparently was in the west wing. 'Here I thought these types of houses existed only in movies' Sam thought to herself as she studied her room in more detail. Lying on the side of a bed that was impossibly huge was a pile of snowy white linen, what Sam assumed passed for pajamas in these parts. 'When in Rome,' Sam shrugged changing from her BDU's to the soft white ensemble. Out of military habit she folded her clothes neatly, and laid them over the back of an overstuffed armchair positioned in front of the fireplace. Suppressing an enormous yawn Sam literally climbed into the massive bedstead. Within moments she was fast asleep, snuggled in a sea of soft blankets and pillows.

It was with some annoyance she awoke the following morning to the insistent bouncing of her bed. Prying one eye open she spied the source of the unwelcome motion. Years of military training allowed her to seize one of the many pillows and fling it expertly at her target.

"Oh, good, you're awake," shouted the target, her long black pigtails bouncing in the air. The pillow was little deterant to her enthusiastic bouncing. "The most amazing thing has happened."

"What?" Sam asked ungraciously, opening both her eyes slowly, preparing herself for the onslaught of the bright morning light. Strangely the room was illuminated only by muted rays.

"Look," Vala exclaimed as she jumped off the bed and threw back the drapes. Sam blinked slowly, not from the anticipated sun, but to reassure herself that what she was seeing was real.

"Is that. . ." Sam asked pointing out the window.

"Snow? Feet and feet of it from what I can tell. I can't see a thing out of my window."

"Probably came off of the lake," Sam muttered to herself as she threw back the covers. Yesterday when they were being 'driven' from the gate they had driven along the shores of lake which from what the locals told her was akin to the Great Lakes of the Midwest. The windows in her chamber were floor to ceiling in height, and nothing could be seen except pure white.

"Sam?" a disembodied voice called. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sam glanced around and located her radio on the oversized dressing table.

"You mean the enormous snowdrift," she replied depressing the button on her radio.

"Let's hope that it is a snowdrift, I'd hate to think that we're under that many feet of snow," Cam replied.

There was a soft scratch at the door before it swung open to admit a young young girl carrying an armload of fabric. Seeing that the occupants of the room were awake, she paused at the door.

"Pardon me, ma'am," she said as she dropped a curtsy. "My Lady has sent you fresh clothing for the day, and hopes you will be able to join her at breakfast." Carefully she laid out the pile of fabrics she had brought with her and arranged them over the edge of a dressing screen.

"Excuse me," Sam called after the maid. "Is that normal?" She asked pointing at the window.

"Oh," the girl said, looking out the window. "Quite a squall we had last night. Everything is buried under the snow. The roads are quite impassable."

"Cam, did you copy that?"

"Yeah, looks like we're going to miss our check in."

"It's a good day to be snowed in if you don't mind me saying so, ma'am. You'll be able to stay for the Evernight festivities."

"A party?" Vala asked. "I love a good party!" The maid smiled tentatively at the brunette. "I've brought you a dress as well, ma'am. Do you need my assistance dressing?"

"Oh, a personal dresser. Sounds like fun. Do you do hair as well?" Vala asked hopping off the bed and heading back to her bedchamber. The maid trundled along behind her chattering about potential hairstyles.

Sam shook her head and turned back to the radio, "Apparently there is some sort of festival tonight."

"Evernight. Jackson's been making friends this morning." Sam smiled at Mitchell's comment. Daniel always did seem to make friends where ever they went. "Seems like the family all came home for the holiday. Sounds like there is quite the party in the making. Daniel's been getting all the details."

"Well, you can fill me in at breakfast." Sam glanced over at the pile of clothing left for her. With some trepidation she stared at the garments and remembered the elaborate clothing the few women they had seen yesterday were wearing. "Um, I might be a while getting into this get up."

"You should see what they found for us. Let's just say we're a lot taller than the average fellow around here." Sam sighed as she started shaking out a full skirted dress, multiple peticoats, bloomers, and corseet. Resigned she went to find the maid that had left with Vala. There was no way she was going to get into thirty pounds of velvet lace and silk on her own.

An hour later when Sam and Vala finally made it down to the breakfast room she saw exactly what Cam had meant. He hadn't been exaggerating when he said that the family seemed to be in residence. The cavernous dinning room was full of people. Sam estimated that there were easily upwards of sixty people in the room including a small gaggle of school aged children that were seated at a smaller table. Sam smiled when she saw that seated at the table, knees practically up to his chin was Daniel. He looked up and returned her smile and said something to the children that made them all laugh. Daniel stood up and moved to join Sam.

"Looks like you made out better than I did. You look charming, where as I look ridiculous." The style of clothing on this planet could be best described as late Victorian in earth terms. Where as Sam had her mobility hampered due to the heavy and tightly laced gowns demeed appropriate for females here, everything at least fit. The trousers that had been found for the male members of SG-1 looked more like capris than trousers. The hem barely reached the top of their combat boots. The shirts that they were wearing were short in the arms, and cuffs were hanging open at the end, unable to be buttoned. Sam suppressed a giggle, "Considering I'm usually the one that ends up looking foolish when we 'go native' I can't say that I'm that upset. Although," she reached down and picked up, "This is a lot of look," she revealed her combat boots that she was wearing underneath the voluminous skirts of the velvet gown she had been given. Unfortunately their had been no shoes available that would fit her.

"No one will notice," Daniel reassured her. "From what I can tell this isn't the kind of place you should be flashing your ankles." He gave her a lopsided grin and whispered conspiratorially to her, "People might think we are involved after that little display." Sam gave him a curious look.

"Should I be concerned?" She asked mischievously. "Should this planet have the 'Caution: Risk of Unintentional Matrimony' next to it in the database." This was a running joke at the SGC ever since SG-7 had come home married to each other after a trade negotiation gone horrible wrong. Daniel was saved from answering by the hiss of static from his radio.

"SG-1, this is General Landry. Do you copy?"

Daniel unclipped the radio from the back of his belt. "Yes, sir. We've run into a bit of a problem." He stepped out into the hallway, the rest of the SG-1 following him.

"Everything alright?" Mitchell quickly filled the general in on the unexpected snow fall, the state of the roads, and their inability to return to the gate.

"Understood, SG-1. Enjoy your 'snow day'. I'll dial you up tomorrow at the same time for a update."

"So, what do you propose we do while we're stuck here," Mitchell asked. "You've been getting cozy with the locals, Daniel."

"Today is their festival of Evernight, their version of a winter solstice or new year's celebration. Apparently there are a lot of activities and games planned for today. No one goes to bed before the sun rises."

"So we're trapped at a Victorian house party?" Teal'c observed in his usual direct manner.

"Pretty much," Daniel shrugged.

This is part of the S/D Rebellion Advent Drabble challenge. I ended up having more story in my head than I originally thought, so it will continue on additional days of the challenge. Look for the next Chapter on 12/6 . For the prompt 'Holly.'


End file.
